1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps, and particularly to an LED lamp with an adjustable color temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED lamp can only emit light with a constant color temperature, but can not satisfy a requirement that a color temperature of the LED lamp is variable, which may be required for some applications.
It is thus desirable to provide an LED lamp which has an adjustable color temperature to satisfy different requirements.